Dimentional heroes book 1, the seperation
by Allenthecat
Summary: When a date goes horribly wrong, two 16-year-old teenagers are the universe's only hope, can they save the worlds? or more importantly, see each other again?
1. prologue, the date

**For future references and any other reason someone thinks I'm stealing their stuff, Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, warriors is owned by Erin Hunter, and sonic is owned by SEGA. Jazzi and all her forms are her OCs and I'm allowed to use them because she loves me.**

* * *

"So? You gonna kiss me now or what?"

the name's Brendan ... or _was_ Brendan I should say. it was a beautiful clear morning, and I finaly got enough money to afford a plane ticket to visit my girlfriend, Jazzi, who lived on the other side of the country.

"That depends on whether or not you're gonna kiss me back, Jazz."

That was my pet name for her, "Jazz."

"It also depends on whether or not you can catch me!"

I ran off across the street, not at a full run, more like a slow jog. She caught my hand in the middle of the street looking deep into my brown eyes. Just as I was leaning in for the strike, a car rapidly turned the corner and slammed into us both. the last thing I remembered before blacking out was that I was still holding Jazzi's hand.

* * *

The next thing I was aware of was floating in some sort of limbo, I didn't feel anything. _Is this what it feels like to be dead? interesting. _I was suddenly aware that I was still holding something, a human hand.

"Jazz!"

I opened my eyes and saw my African-American girlfriend floating right next to me.

"uhh, did anyone get the number of that guy?" she asked, rubbing her forehead before realizing that she was not in any pain.

"I'm afraid that wouldn't help you now, unless you plan to haunt the one who ran you over." a playful female voice said behind us.

we turned around (don't ask how) and found a tortoiseshell female cat floating behind us.

"so" Jazz said "does that mean we're really ... dead?"

"I'm afraid so" the cat said.

"now, Spottedleaf," another voice said, this one just as ligthearted, but ... sad too. "I thought you said we were going to break the news to them gently"

Behind Spottedleaf, there was another figure that we didn't notice before, but both of us recognized, a young girl with blond hair and a blue dress.

"Maria?" we both said in unison.

"Yes" Maria said, "I would expect you to know me, with you two being such big fans of Shadow."

"I don't get it" I said "what are you two doing here?"

"to show you your destiny" a voice said from behind us, deep, but not loud.

a light shone behind us, and we decided not to look at it, it would have blinded us.

"Something is going to happen to our worlds" Spottedleaf said "a prophecy must be fulfilled, luckily, you two died just in time!"

"You sound happy about that!" Jazzi exploded "you sound happy that neither of us are going to see our friends or family on earth ever again!"she burst into tears, I'll be the first to admit, that I didn't exactly have the driest eyes myself.

I put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "what do you mean our 'destiny'?" I asked the voice. "we're nothing special, just two humans who happened to cross the road at the wrong time, how can we fulfill any prophecy?"

"I am the one who created the worlds," the voice said. "I created the worlds ... with some help from other dieties"

another, larger, quadruped figure came out of the void, it had what looked like a halo around it's waist, and it had gold tips on its paws.

"A-a-Arceus?!" (A/N: I say it _AR-kee-us_, got a problem with that? Also, this _will_ be the last pokémon reference)

"Arceus is among the few who have helped create the universe, I have chosen earth to be ... a hub world of sorts, SEGA, Nintendo,Erin Hunter, Brandon Mull, they were all prophets, in a sense. they could sense events in other worlds."

"so ... what does that have to do with us?" I asked.

"you'll come with me" spottedleaf said "if you accept that is, but there is a problem" she looked worried and apolegetic "Jazzi will go with Maria , and ... you'll both lose your memories."

"WHAT?!" Jazz and I said in unison.

"will there be any way to get our memories back?" I asked Spottedleaf. She looked to the light.

"I will put some of your personal belongings in the world, if you touch one of them you will regain your memories, and something else, the ability to dimention jump"

"Dimention jump?" Jazz asked.

"yes" the voice answered "the ability to travel between worlds, and adapt your form to fit the world if you so chose."

"Just give us a moment" I told them "what do you think?" I asked Jazz.

"It beats sitting around all day playing a harp." she responded.

"ok" I said to the people and pokémon surrounding us, "we'll do it, but first ..." a smirk crossed my lips, and then I kissed Jazz full on hers. Maria's jaw extended twice its original length, and Arceus's eyes widened in surprise. Spottedleaf just smiled knowingly.

"It's time to go" Spottedleaf said

"'Parting is such sweet sorrow'" I sighed, I think you know what I was quoting. I grabbed Spottedleaf's outstreched paw as she led me to my new home, I looked back one last time to see Jazz being lead by Maria.

"Goodbye my love" I whispered.


	2. Chapter 1, New lives

_Where am I? ... who am I?_

"look at him ... he's beautiful" someone said above me.

_that voice ... that's right, my mother, I've been inside her for the past few moons, and now I'm finaly free to explore the world!_

"that's it" I heard another voice say.

"are you sure there aren't more Jayfeather?" another voice, these last two male.

"I'm sure Bramblestar" Jayfeather replied "he's a healthy tom, you can't ask for more than that."

I tried to get to my feet, but I was unsteady on my paws and flopped back down. I heard a snicker from somewhere followed by a sharp _thwap_

"Cinderkit! be nice!" another voice said.

my mother purred "it sounds like you're scolding _yourself_ when you tell her off, Cinderheart!"

"It was Lionblaze's idea, Squirrelflight!" Cinderheart retorted.

I managed to succesfuly get to my paws and wander around with my eyes closed for a bit, using my nose to "look" around.

"Get back here!" Squirrelflight purred.

"I know what I'm doing!" I replied indignantly before I ran into what I assumed was Jayfeather by the grunt it made.

"It's ok little kit" I heard Jayfeather reassure me while Cinderkit and her siblings laughed their heads off behind their mother. "I can't see anything either. Hey! his fur is warm, like a raging inferno!"

"Then that's what we shall call him" I heard Bramblestar say somewhere off to my right. "Infernokit!"

Squirrelflight herded me back to her warm belly with her tail. "come on little one," she purred to me, "you need some food."

I obediently drank some milk from her and was feeling drowsy in a couple of seconds, I fell asleep between my mother's paws.

* * *

In my dreams, my eyes were fully open, and I could see a lush, green forest.

"greetings Infernokit!'

I wheeled around to face a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat, she seemed familiar, but I couldn't recall where I'd seen her before.

"I'm Spottedleaf, I've been chosen as your guardian."

"do all cats have guardians?" I asked her.

"no, just special cats, like you, make yourself comfortable, we've got a long night ahead of us. first, let me tell you about a young kittypet called Rusty ..."

* * *

Somewhere else, on a planet called Mobius two wolf cubs were born, one named Haruhi, and the other ... Jazzi.

* * *

**Hey everybody! so, I hope you like it so far! I'm kinda short on Ideas for new cats, so if you want, I just might be able to slip _your_ OC in at some point if you leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 2, The life of kits

After my visit from Spottedleaf, I woke up to find myself being licked all over by Squirrelflight, apparently, I was pretty dirty. I could hardly surrpress a purr as I heard Cinderkit getting the same treatment.

"Aw, come on, mother! can't I go out? You're embarrasing me!"

"Just a moment, Cinderkit" I heard Cinderheart reply "you've still got dirt on you, just a few more licks and you can play with Blazekit and Sparkkit."

"Mom?" I asked. "can I play with Sparkkit and Blazekit?"

"as soon as you can see where you're going" Squirrelflight replied.

I tried to open my eyes, only to recieve a facefull of Squirrelflight's tounge. I tried again and managed to succesfuly open them a little bit, but they closed again as Squirrelflight licked the top of my head. As Squirrelflight moved to my back, I tried one last time, and it revealed a large den with brambles weaved in the walls.

"Bramblestar! come quick! Infernokit's opened his eyes!" I looked over and saw my mother for the first time, she had a blazing orange pelt with a few yellow stripes along her back, looking at myself, I saw that I looked almost exactly like her, from what I could see of my pelt.

Bramblestar came into the den while I was looking at myself. I saw that he was a tabby cat with a dark pelt and stripes along his back as well. _if that's what Tigerstar looked like_ I thought, remembering the stories Spottedleaf told me, _I can see why cats were scared of him_.

"He has green eyes like yours" Bramblestar said to Squirrelflight.

"He's probably a great fighter like you" Squirrelflight replied.

"Hello! 'he' is standing right between you!" I called out.

"Why don't you go out and play?" Squirrelflight asked me, "I'm sure Blazekit, Sparkkit, and Cinderkit will be happy to meet you."

"Okay!" I replied and dashed out the hole with Squirrelflight, Bramblestar, and Cinderheart purring behind me. I looked behind me and didn't notice the big lump of orange fur right in front of me untill I slammed into it.

"What is it with you and running into cats like that?" I heard Jayfeather purr right next to ... whoever it was I just rammed. "Let me introduce you to my brother, Lionblaze."

I looked up and saw the most impressive-looking cat I'd ever seen, he was orange with a star-shaped pattern on his shoulder.

"Wait ... you're Cinderkit's father aren't you?" I asked, and he nodded looking impressed. "I heard Cinderheart say it was your Idea to name Cinderkit after her." I looked around Lionblaze to see three kits rolling around on the ground, one had a Flaming pelt like mine and Lionblaze's, another was grey with Blue eyes, and sorta pretty, the third one was the one that caught my eye, it was a purple she-cat with three diamond-shaped marks on her flank and violet eyes, she seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my paw on where I'd seen her before. maybe I was just going crazy. _After just one day of being born? I don't think so, I think I've seen her before, but I can't remember where._

"Excuse me, but I gotta go" I said to the two older cats, and took off toward the pile of fur.

"Hey look! it's clumsykit, or is it fallingkit?" Cinderkit laughed.

"The name's Infernokit" I introduced myself.

"Hey there!" Blazekit said to me. "Don't mind my sister, she's just got her fur in a knot because she got a little dirty and had to take a bath."

"Don't worry, we're not rude like her." Sparkkit said, her voice sounded awfully familiar too.

"Do you want to play with us?" Blazekit asked "we're predending to be on a hunting patrol, and our prey is Lionblaze's tail."

I purred a little. "Let's do it."

* * *

**Allenthecat: Hey, I'm gonna try to come out with a chapter every day, but don't be upset if I can't get it out every day, I HAVE a life you know. oh, before I forget, the first person to figure out why Sparkkit is so familiar to Infernokit gets a virtual cookie! and a main spot for either your sonic or warrior OC in the fic!**

**Jazzi: Wait, you just make a mention of me in the last chapter, and I'm not even in this chapter?!**

**Allenthecat: don't worry about it Jazz, next chapter's all you! **


	4. Chapter 3, The escape

My name is Jazzi, my sister, Haruhi, and I have been captured by this freak named Mephiles, it happened seven years ago when or cousin, Miles came to visit. Our mother forced us into dresses for that day because she said we had to "look nice for our cousin." Like he's gonna care, he was only one year old. Anyway, Mephiles turned up on our doorstep, and we bolted upstairs, luckily our father always taught us to be prepared for a fight, so we wore regular clothes under those horrible dresses. We managed to get out of the house but he cornered us in an alley. We managed to chaos control Miles to a safe orphanage, but we didn't have enough energy to get ourselves out of there. He thought we were boys (what an idiot) and took us aboard this space colony, where he ran us through all kinds of experiments. Haruhi became a cannibal, and I think she enjoys it, I think the experiments are getting to her, but she always seems sane when I visit her. The only way we can see each other is by sneaking around the guards. We've been training our chaos powers in secret,but I'm not sure how long we can keep up the charade of being boys, we've kept it up by cutting our hair, frequently, but now our chests were starting to grow out. I met with Haruhi to discuss what we were going to do.

"I could eat him when he comes."

"NO!"

"but why not? I can do it!"

"I don't want you to become a monster"

"It's actually starting to feel pretty good"

"HARU!"

"what?!"

"Look, we can discuss this after we get out."

"what makes you think I want to get out?"

"when they find out we're girls, they'll kill us!"

"... fine, what's your plan?"

"something you should enjoy, we run through trashing the place."

"nice! Will I get to eat somebody?"

"HARU!"

"sorry."

at that moment, Mephiles the idiot walked into Haru's room, where we were talking.

"Hades, what are you doing with your brother?" Hades was the name I had given Haru to disguise her Identity as a girl, but now the time for disguises and deception were over!

We both shouted "CHAOS SPEAR!" and Mephiles was thrown back, we tore through the halls, knocking back every scientist we came across, Haru eating some when she thought I wasn't looking. Finally, we reached what we were looking for, a space shuttle that would take us back to mobius.


End file.
